dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 3 Episode 76: The Unborn Saga pt9
Previously in the last episode of the Unborn saga. '' ''Mike , Zane and the gang were charging headfirst into battle against the Entity of ice known as '' ''UNBORN '' Edf8c89f70908374bdbbe80ade505b3f.jpg|Luna 3180521-4776665840-13296.jpg|Unborn a614be7fdfb25f1f32cf1abef614b984.jpg|Kin Tasanagi Tumblr_ndapwqNPq91tdlfpqo1_500.gif|Conan tumblr_nhvohbpYMI1reixpro1_1280.jpg|Admir Ceaser.png|Ceaser 9b5de5d520239854dc78c5bca02cf19f.jpg|Mike D7cd257d7d5b0007f5edb08e02f07e72.jpg|Zane ''1 Zane/Kaiuri: Unborn: " DO YOU THINK... THIS IS A GAME?! YOU STUPID CHILD?! I HAVE WAITED YEARS. 30 LONG YEARS, TO GET HERE, AND I WON'T BE STOPPED BY SOME STUPID TEENAGER IN A HOLLOWEEN COSTUME! " Mike: " J-Jesus... What is... what is he? Not to late to call for a time out right...? Heh... " Unborn would have knocked Mike away with his tail the impact would have killed a normal man, but it surely did knock mike out of his prophet state as he went tumbling across the ground like a tumble weed. True Unborn: " I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY GAMES WITH YOU. CHILD. " He turns his head to Kasaihana city as he begins to channel his chi into the pitt of his mouth, getting ready to destroy the city as a whole! True Unborn: " I SHALL CLAIM ALL OF THE POWER, ALL OF THE POWER FROM THE CITY OF THE DAMNED!!!!! " ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4sTx39wpOc ) Suddenly out of nowhere, a figured streaked across the blue black night sky. She swept in silently. Her body was a brash blade swiftly slicing the crisp air without warning. Her slender figure came rushing down to the concrete covered earth below bolting at a heavy set speed. The shooting star resembled the likeness of a torpeedo with enough velocity to challenge the speed of sound itself. Like bright starlight, her hair whipped vividly suspending the vibrance of the moon behind of her. Zane held out her arm. The young warlock attempted to scoop Mike up, her arm would be hooked around his waist as she came rushing in from the unknown. If Mike had been caught off guard and she was successful, Zane would tumble over and break their fall. The impact would rumble the foundations of the ground as she made her entrance. Her feet would serve as a steady anchor. Both soles were firm as they made contact with the street beneath them. She skidded backwards against the hardened tar causing an erruption of dirt, gravel, and unearthed stones to shake loose in her wake. http://24.media.tumblr.com/dbaebe5636ce7575c0dedefe027a7f76/tumblr_n2g73bhANP1qcxsuso4_r1_500.gif Zane: " Well. Well. " The youthful huntress rose up from the ground with a roll of her neck and shoulders. When she stood Zane looked in Unborn's direction. Her eyes grew large as she beheld the bloated blizzard. Whoa. A small laugh leapt from her tongue as she looked up at the massive polar ice cap. So THIS is the point where that strange amount of energy wa surging from. Zane thought with awe. She had sensed the energy on her way back into the city. Her instincts told her to turn around and haul ass. Zane: " Mike, what the hell did you get yourself into now ? " https://i.gyazo.com/7a34c178ce7a47aa24c1d1502054aa60.gif The Night Guy: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FE8E1I4YgMg ) Mike rose up slowly when Zane came rushing to his rescue brushing himself off he'd rip off of his shirt before turning his attention towards Unborn and then back at her Mike: None of your damned business. That's what. Get out of her Zane, this is my fight. Your only going to make things worse. He said brushing past her as his chi began to erupt around his body, his anger flowing around rapidly that it caused the ground to shake beneath his feet. Kin's words continued to rush through his mind as gritted his teeth, his eyes dead-set focused on the massive creature infront of him True Unborn: AHHHHHH YOU BROUGHT HER TO ME, THE GIRL KNOWN AS ZANE. SHE'S EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL THEN THE HOST REMEMBERD. Mike: ... Tch... His eyes slanted as his demeanor shifted Mike: I bet... Cho wouldn't need saving would he. He could fight this thing all on his own. I bet... He'd be able to beat you by himself. Mike said taking a step forward as his muscle mass expanded substationally the ground shaking around his feet as he began to pick up his second wind. Unborn's army began to solidify behind the two of them again, literal thousands of the ice-warriors submerged from the ice beneath there feet as they'd all begin to rush Mike and Zane. Thousands of them. Gritting his teeth Mike would have pulled his right-hand upwards towards the sloo of enemies rushing within their vicinity, firing a push blast out of his right hand that knocked back the first horde of enemies by himself! Mike:... Mike seemed cold, disconnected, like he'd changed. Something had snapped. Mike: If your going to be here, then make yourself useful. Keep those lackies off of me. But the big one? He's mine... Mike said as he'd shift into his Half-wolf form before he'd blast off into the air tackling True Unborn Into the ground! Showing strength that he hadn't had up to this point, or maybe it had been quietly sitting within him. The Wolf had woken itself, the wolf... had been born. Kin: Its happened... Kin said watching from a distance as Mike fought the Massive monster, slamming his fist into its jaws and stomach with thunderous blows Kin: His wolf has finally woken, He'll shift... i can already sense it. There's no stopping the process now. I'll have to scold him later for this. But... Kin looks at the defeated soldiers he'd beaten, thousands of them, and not to mention the few hundred cultist. Kin: I'll let him... slide with a warning this time. Kin would turn to the 400 Wolf blood soldiers behind him, all of them shirtless, even the women. Kin: Help the Prophet, push back that Army. And Defeat that giant monster. I don't want it touching Kasaihana city at all. Luna: I want all of my witches working on a memory wipe spell, I want one so powerful that these people will forget the first times they had sex. Lets get to work. Kin: ( Pointing to the battle field ) Move out. The Order of the moon were on the scene, and they were ready to fight! Hundreds of Wolfbloods and Witches rushing towards the middle of the battle field. True Unborn: GET OUT OF MY WAY! He said firing a blast from his mouth towards Mike, but the Wolfprophet would have stopped the blast with his barehands before he'd begin to spin around with the massive orb in hand Mike: FUCK... YOU! Mike said spinning the massive orb around 4 times before he slung it back into True Unborn, the massive energy ball would have denoted next to the colossal beast knocking him to the ground causing the ground to shake for the next 5 miles out! Zane/Kaiuri: Mike: " None of your damned business. That's what. Get out of her Zane, this is my fight. Your only going to make things worse. " Zane: " Whoa. No need to act like a -- " Before she could even complete her sentence, Mike tore the fabric of his shirt away from him. She stared at him speechless as she momentarily let her eyes glide over the entirety of his toned and muscular form. The brash boy walked past her abruptly. She furrowed her brow as his form brushed against her own briefly. A strong surge similar to electricity zipped through her being and the ground groaned beneath her heels. Zane's eyes widened. It was clear that the energy was radiating off of the young wolfblood in waves. Mike ? Zane looked at him. She was taken back by his cold tone of voice and deadly switch in persona. Something was off with him. The young Warlock recalled only one incident similar to this before where Mike seemed to had undergone a change in personality. She studied him intensely. True Unborn: " AHHHHHH YOU BROUGHT HER TO ME, THE GIRL KNOWN AS ZANE. SHE'S EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL THEN THE HOST REMEMBERD. " Zane: " What the . . . " Did this creature just speak her name ? Mike: "... Tch... " 2 ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vt5Mxm7BPhM ) Zane stood behind Mike and witnessed as his form blew up with a hefty amount of muscles. She stumbled a bit as the ground moaned and groaned again as if it would give way to Mike's power. Zane's eyes widened once more. The pressure of his chi was to intense ! The young woman had always been sensitively attune when it came to picking up on chi and it came in handy when tracking her enemies down. It's what made Zane, in particular, such an outstanding huntress in comparison to other Warlocks. But this was different. Mike's energy was flowing in such a way that it felt like a natural disaster ! For some reason she started to feel a mild numbing consume her body. It was as if his chi was flowing in reverse. Zane felt something in her pulse. It was a strange beat, like . . . a second heartbeat. A heart that did not belong to her. Zane: " Gghh . . " She brought her fingers to rest lightly against her temple. While he struggled to hold onto her composure she would look up at the huge block of ice, known as Unborn. Suddenly, drones of ice began to birth from his being. The cold casts were soulless and bled from his form by the thousands. Mike was able to disperse the first wave of the ice soldiers. Mike: " If your going to be here, then make yourself useful. Keep those lackeys off of me. But the big one? He's mine... " Zane couldn't even speak before he bolted off. Just as she regained a grasp of herself, another wave of ice soldiers was underway. One flew at her so fast that she was caught off guard. Zane was sent flying backwards into a nearby building. It's lower wall crumbled over top of her. The ice soldiers chuckled with their raspy phantom voices as they admired their handy work. However, Zane simply shook the rubble off with a locked jaw in place. https://flavorwire.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/gal1.gif Zane: " Just what I needed. " The strange feeling had vanished. She stood proudly. Alright. Zane quickly stretched out her arms on either side of her with open palms. Channeling the energy with her body, she inhaled deeply and exhaled all the same. A bright blue violet aura poured from her ivory flesh as she stood illuminated by the moon's light. Her form began to glow as her chi encased the entirety of her body. She was fortified. However while she was in the middle of charging her chi, the soldiers began to surround her in every direction. Ice soldiers circled around her on all sides. Their bodies served as mile thick was of complete and brittle cold. As far as her eye could see, there was no way out. Guess she was going to have to make one. https://i.gyazo.com/aa0d1d3477e3f8a30c90980e7a9b9ae9.png She boldly raise her right foot. It was raise so high that her knee mirrored the height of her neck. Zane inhaled sharply as the sole of her foot began to throb a rather searing red. Zane: " MOYASU !!! " She brought her right foot down stomping heavily into the ground. The earth cried out and shook as flames burst her heel and consumed the entirety of the frostbitten army. Thousands upon thousands of soldiers that had once stood around her in a threatening ambush had now evaporated. The flames were so hot that it melted their forms and surrounded Zane in a sea of misty steam. She rolled her neck and sprinted forwards into the next wave of soldiers. The Night Guy: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRzue7ja8MU ) As Mikes aura continued to flush itself around his body in rapid succession. He continued to eye unborn before he'd point out at him. MIke: Why... Why are you doing this!? True Unborn: I don't have to answer to the likes of you. Dog. Unborn would have blasted up into the air, before 6 orbs formed around his massive form. Each energy orb the size of a small district or so before firing the immense beams towards The Wolf Prophet! He'd leap into the air before coating himself over in chi once again, slicing right through the beams of chi before he slammed his fist into the massive beasts jaw knocking him back a good 200 feet away! Mike ( Speaking in prophet mode ): You Will Answer me. I am the Prophet, all will respect my power. I have faced creatures far more power, and with alot more vigor then you. Ice Beast True Unborn: W-Who are you... What happened to the boy, The Night Guy... Prophet/Mike: We are one in the same. I am he, and he is Me. And you? You have overstayed your welcome here. True Unbron: Tch... (This kid, he's to strong. I don't get it. He wasn't this strong before, it seems like his power is continuously increasing. More and more. ) Prophet/Mike: By the Will of Junsei, we will smite you. We will vanquish all forms of Darkness Mike would have pulled both of his arms forward before he began to channel chi... into his hands, the sky shifted from purple to red, continuously, doing so over and over again, the grond began to shake! Even Zane would have been lifted high into the air along with the other Ice monsters whom fought for Unborn Kin: W-What the hell is this!? Luna: Its the Prophets power! He's... tapping into the Prophets power! Kin: You spoke of him doing this once before didn't you!? Luna: Yes, when we first found him... ''Flashback ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUoH8CzIkDo ) Both of Mikes hands gripped onto Momo's wrists as she continued to scorch his flesh with her intense power. Opening both of his eyes to show the glowing bright blue eyes flaring back at her. Two Wolf-ears poked out of his head again but his hair stayed brown like it had been originally. With a new found strength he'd begin to speak in his low tone. One eye half-lidded and closed. " Moena... thats your name right..." He said as he pulled both of her wrists back in attempts to break them! The sheer pressure of him doing so would have created a sonic boom that erupted from around the area! Suddenly, even though Walter had been her Alpha. Mike would have gotten the power of control over her. Waking up an Ancient power that lay dormant within him. " We have home room together..." He said in attempts of forcing her down to her knees. The wind had been blowing around the both of them viciously as he towered over her with both of his hands still gripping tightly to her wrists! His face slowly starting to heal back over. " Im going to help you Moena. You must be really scared right now. Don't worry... were looking for a cure right now. I don't know who did this to you. But I promise. I'm gonna fix us. Im... going to fix everyone. Please... stay out of our way. So we can help you.." He said in attempts to boot her into a car caving it around her body with the crash! Flashback over Luna: But now... now mikes using even more of that power! I don't think he'll be able to snap out of this time! Mike would have pulled both of his hands forward before releasing an immense blast of chi! The chi would have erupted from his hands with such an intensity that it caused the great majority of the skylands to light up from the blast alone! ( https://i.gyazo.com/4084fa7734534b08d2103aa0fc33f693.gif ) All throughout Area for the next 6 mile out would have been casted in a bright white from the blissful explosion of pure energy that radiated so ferociously from the grizzled palms of the young deity. Majority of Unborns minions would have faced the full length of force and wrath from the blasts alone. There icy forms were casted over in a brothel of heat that burned a great mass of them into a cinder of nonexistence ( https://i.gyazo.com/b320312e57222b9e7494c1750f4b1353.gif ) The Intense pressures of the heat would have melted those whom were allied under the prefix of enemy to the Wolf Prophet, but the others considered as friends were spared from the undoubtable and uncontrollable glaze of power that destroyed the others within its heated embrace. All of them blessed with the chance to see the prophets power within its full glory, its untamed glory. ( https://i.gyazo.com/ccf8031e3b2822565d8b52e4227866c3.gif ) Unborn's body was taken into the air as he was cated into the light, to be beaten so easily, what could have caused this? How did he miss this final detail? It would surely... cost his life. True Unborn: N-NO! WHAT IS THIS! THIS CAN'T BE! I WASN'T... EXPECTING... THIS! I DIDN'T PLAN... FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ( https://i.gyazo.com/c075c300a22c1d035fda8f4bf45342c7.gif ) Zane/Kaiuri: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vt5Mxm7BPhM ) Zane dashed forwards into the steam covered veil she had created and charged her next attack. More of the ice soldiers took shape and more of them were heading her way. She looked at the massive army, so cold a brittle. Zane smirked before speaking. Zane: " Teishi. " Using her slender fingers she cast the sign. Using her powers she'd entrap all of the soldiers on the frontlines. They would be stopped by an invisible barrier. Then young warlock continued to walk forwards. While stepping forwards Zane extended the perimeter of the sign to encircle the entire army of ice. Zane: " Moyasu. " Her liquid helium eyes burned silently. No sooner had the phrase left her tongue did all of the ice soldiers on the frontlines became consumed by bold flames of red, orange, blues, and violets. A couple hundred of them, gone. The temperature inside would have been so scorching that it would cause them to evaporate instantly. Once everything had settled inside of the force field, Zane released her hold and the signs dispersed. Zane: " Good riddance. " She looked at the pillar of steam. The rest of ice monsters came into play soon after. Zane rolled her eyes and readied herself as the came for her. But before she could do anything, Mike sent out a blinding light inferno that consumed the ice soldiers by the hundreds, thousands ! All of a sudden the earth began to rumble under her. Things began to levitate, rocks, rubble, bricks, anything that hadn't been attached to the ground. The ground beneath her caved in and Zane began to fall. Shit !!!!! However, next thing she knew her body was being lifted off the ground. Then she noticed where the energy was centered. Zane: " Whoa, Mike ?! " Wide bright marine eyes she stared at the hot blooded wolf in the heat of battle. He had become a totally different person ! Unborn's body was taken into the air as he was casted into the light, to be beaten so easily, what could have caused this? How did he miss this final detail? It would surely... cost his life. True Unborn: N-NO! WHAT IS THIS! THIS CAN'T BE! I WASN'T... EXPECTING... THIS! I DIDN'T PLAN... FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! And now Unborn had fell prey to the burning white light as well ! When had he become so powerful ? Zane stared in complete awe at her friend. Her mind just couldn't seem to fully grasp what he had become. 3 The Night Guy: Soon enough, the onslauht had ended, and Unborn was defeated. Mike dropped down to his knees, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he coughed up thick splurges of red. The Chaos was finally over. And Unborn lie 10 feet away from him, reverted back into his orginal form a broken and burned mess of charcal. The Desert icy surface returned to its orginal sandy grains. And the just like, the titan was defeated. Unborn: Well... Well done. Boy... I wasn't expecting to be beaten, by the li-likes of you... Kin: What about me... Kin said walking towards Unborn and Mike with hair blowing in the wind. The titans eyes lit up before his eyes would slant again. Unborn: So... here you are, in the flesh. You seem, different then when i last saw you myself... Kin: I've never met you a day in my life. What are you talking about. Unborn: Tha-thats. Where your wrong. I know you...very well. Father... Kin: Father...?! Mike: W-What!? Unborn: That's right... he's my father. I'll never forget the day he created me. However, you went by a different name there. You went by the name Inugami. Kin: Inugami? That's the Alias i took up when I was working undercover as a Yakuza. ( Its also the birth of the Inugami clan. ) How is that possible. What are you even talking about!? Unborn: I'm... going to die soon. I might as well... tell you my story. While I still draw breath. Unborn said coughing up thick splurges of blood again before he'd begin to seize Unborn: It all starts... about 47 Years ago. As Unborn speaks, the words begin to form into images within the minds of Micheal both. Unborns story 'My Mother, went by the name of Michiko. After the Alien invasion of the Shikamaru's. She was one of the last humans to lead against the rebellion. In time, she had succeded in doing so. But not before the fate of the earth had been distorted, turned into a icy waste-land. This was the fate of Universe 8. My mother gained a great deal of power during this seige, and had destryoed the shikamaru race and enslaved those whom were left after the attack. Peace had fallen amongst the human race once more. But my mother... never quite got over the death of Keyth Tasanagi. His death, turned my mother into a cruel ruler, she became ruthless, unfeeling. And without all voids of emotion. She ruled over earth for the next 50 years of her life. Soon however, even she hadn't been ready for what came next. ''' '' An entity known as the Spectre came to my mother, and wished to bed her so she could bore his child. In exchange he would not destroy her world. This entity had been called Inugami... My mother refused the argement and so another war had been made against earth. Except this time had been one man, to battle her legions. He'd defeat them though, within a weeks time he showed them whom the true warrior had been. He chained my mother in ice within the lowerlevels of his castle. Giving her a nice view of her kingdom, so she could see as he tore away the last thing she cared for.'' This hadn't been the last deed he'd do however. After finding out my mothers history, Inugami then would mock her. Ruthlessly. He created me, from her womb with his power alone. He created me, and named me ' Unborn ' to mock her. My mother had a miscarge with her first child. He used the genetic compound from the remnants of that dead child within her, to create me. After doing so, he left me in her care and soon left earth, never returning, leaving me, and my mother as the last remnants on that planet. I could have broken her free, from her icy holds. But she demanded that i stay away from her, she called me an Abomniation. A monster, a cancer made in her image. She would not accept me as her child, as her family. Yet I still loved my mother, despite her hate for me. I used the power that my father left to me, to create others like me. Beings of ice. I didn't want to be alone. I soon discovred there were infact others on the planet. I do not know why Inugami left them alive. But he did none theless. Other Shikamaru's that had been enslaved on the planet. I freed them, in exchange... they had to serve under me. And they did. Within 17 years i created a Kingdom, and watched my mother that i loved so dearly die slowly from starvation. She allowed her hatred to consume her. But like I said before, I did not blame her, No... I did not fault her. This was my fathers doing. I found out many things about the Shikamaru race while they served under me in my world. How there race could travel through inter-and outer dimensions. They were the ones whom educated me in the Chronosapieans, and the other universes tied to my own. And they also told me... how to get back at my father. So I vowed after that day, to do just that. I vowed to raise my power until i could no longer raise it anymore. I sent my two most loyal soliders into this world to create my legacy in my name. I needed something called the Key-gene to get through the portals myself. But i lacked said key-gene because I was not made through typical and mundane mortal means. But, i could require said gene from other mortals. If i killed them and took it from them. I would get revenge on my father, even if it meant destroying millions. Kin: But why... why the teenage girls. Why kill innocent people. Unborn: Hngh... Heh... I-I didn't tell my servants to that. I told them... to do whatever it took. No matter what. Conan: And for that, you are responsible. Conan said tossing the heads of Admir, and Ceaser both towards Unborns broken and burned body Kin: But what did you mean, how do you figure that this Inugami guy is me!? Unborn: Weather you belive, it accept it in general or not. I am... a Tasanagi. I know a Tasanagi when I see one. He bore those eyes, those cold golden eyes. That can pierce through even the strongest mens souls. He had a darkness within him, that no light could flush out. No... it was an endless pool of Darkness and hatred. I sense that Darkness right now, coming from you. Y-You just supress it. Heh... I bet you fight it everyday don't you. The feeling to kill, everything you come across. That Demons deep inside of you. You are him, i know this. I know this better then anyone. Kin glared back at Unborn, not responding Unborn: You... Through all the information we archived from the other unvierses, that boy... was never in them. He was never made relevant, never known. Why... why is here. Why is here.... when he's... he's.... nowhere else. Unborn coughs blood Unborn: I just... wanted to get revenge... for my mother. I wanted to make things right. I wanted to get him back, for breaking my mother. Mike stared back at Unborn, feeling...smyphathy for the titan within his final hours. For reasons he did not understand. Maybe it was based around the fact that he could and would do the same thing for his mother if he could. Even though he knew what Unborn had done was wrong. He understood him. Looking around the area his eyes would widen at all of the Wolfbloods around him... Majority of them were dead. Yet they had no slashes or other signs of damage. No they died from other causes... this... this was the Prophets power That did this. Mike: No... Unborn: Ad- Admiring yoru handywork Mutt? How many people do you think you killed just now huh? You called me a monster once. But, no... your the monster. I've never seen such power before. If only... you worked for me. We could... we could have taken this world. Unborn looks to Kin Unborn: Im confident... that we... will meet again... father... Unborn says as he allows the color to fade from his eyes. Finally drifting into death Kin: Tch... your no fucking son of mine. Mike: So many... so many are... Luna: Dead? Yes. They are dead. And do you know why? Mike: ... Luna: Because you didn't listen. To. Your. Alpha. Kin told you to wait, but you decided that you knew what was best. Now, we have to tell mothers that there son's are dead. Kin: Luna... Now's not the time. Mike: No... no she's right. Mike stands Mike: I tried to take these guys out on my own. Conan: And you did. Mike: At the expense of others... No she's right. I killed... I...I killed someone. I killed people today. Because of that stupid prophet power. Becaue I can't control it. I'm a danger to everyone. To even my allies... Kin: .... Luna: Hmph Conan: ... Mike turned his head to Conan and the others before he'd shift into his half wolf form. Running from everyone in shame out of what he'd done ''Honestly, this was it. This was the breaking point from me. I bet Zane thought i was a coward again. Running away from my problems. I killed today, I killed... for the first time. Innocent lives were saved, but also... innocent lives were taken. Kin was right after all, wolves? Heh... its in our nature to kill. The Wolf-prophets power, is nothing but a wolf. And even though i was starting to hate it... '' ''It was who I was. '' ''A Wolf. '' Category:The Unborn Son Category:Saga 3